1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray machine for imaging a female breast (mammography).
2. Description of Related Art
Various instruments, such as X-ray machines and CT scanners, are used for examining a female breast. An embodiment of a CT scanner is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0094950. The CT scanner disclosed in the U.S. Publication comprises a rotating gantry, which has an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector, located below a patient table on which a patient to be examined rests. A breast of the patient to be examined projects through an opening in the patient table and into a ray path of the X-ray tube and detector.